A Haunting on Executioner Street
by serina-phantom
Summary: AU. Joshua, Andrea, and their 3 kids move into a house that was the site of a horrific murder. They decide to keep the house and try to keep the horror in the past. This is until their son Johan starts acting strangely and seeing a boy named Judai...
1. To Whom It May Concern

**Title**: A Haunting on Executioner Street

**Genre**: horror, supernatural, romance

**Rating**: T for slight sexual themes and intense violence

**Pairing**: JohanXJudai (_spiritshipping_); other very slight OC pairings

**Summary**: Based on the 2005 movie "_The Amityville Horror_". Joshua and Andrea Andersen and their three children; Johan, Jehu, and Alice; are moving into an elegant Long Island home. What they don't know is that six gruesome murders were committed there the year before. Boo Yuki murdered his aunt and uncle, his parents, and his four younger cousins by shooting them before shooting himself. No sooner are the Andersens moved into the house than they begin seeing horrible things- the ghosts of Judai and Haou Yuki, the latter of the two is bloody and malicious, and horribly disfigured bodies- and hearing ghostly voices throughout the house. Joshua seems to notice it the most, and it isn't long before he becomes a danger to those around him. When the local priest, called in to bless the house, comes charging out in horror after being swarmed by evil voices and attacked by the wicked and vengeful Haou, he issues a dire warning to the Andersens - 'Leave that Damned house'. But will they be able to escape before the house and its vengeful spirits take control of Joshua - and make him into a deadly menace bent on killing his family? And will Johan be protected by Judai, who wants to save the Andersens from his brother's wicked wrath?

Me: Okay! Before we start, we all want you to know that this first chapter is just a warning to everyone before the story actually beings so that you will all know what is to come!

Lucy: You do not have to read this if you do not want!

**NOTES**: This first part was written just as an experiment and in giving you all an idea of some of the stuff that is going to happen just in case anyone wants to know what is going to happen and where the story is going to head.

**Warning**: You do _not_ have to read this if you do not want, because there are some slight spoilers in here, but it doesn't matter if you know them or not because nothing majorly important will be ruined if you read this, so there is no worry that you are going to ruin the story for yourself if you do end up reading this!

_**TO WHOM IT MAY CONCERN!**_

Me: Okay, so, we wanted to introduce some of the characters and bit of information about them!

Lucy: This is a horror story, but it will have some humor and romance within it, so there is no worries about it!

Me: A warning, though, it will be much scarier than Mary's Play House. Not too much more, thought, and a bit of a deal gorier, but not as bad as it could be, you know?

Lucy: Without further adieu, here are the lists of characters in this story!

**Characters**

(_Humans_)

Joshua Andersen- Andrea's husband and father of Johan, Jehu, and Alice. He is the most paranoid about the spirits, and panics whenever he sees Judai (though it's usually only for a split second) and worries for Johan when he sees the spirits around him. Joshua has countless nightmares involving the spirits and himself. His worst one is when he sees Boo shot Johan in the head. He cares very much for his family, and will do anything for them.

Andrea Andersen- Joshua's wife and mother of Johan, Jehu, and Alice. She believes in the supernatural, and worries about her son and her family. She is made a target by Boo, and she will do anything to save the man she loves. She worries about her children being targeted as well.

Johan Andersen- Jehu's younger brother and Alice's elder brother. He is fifteen years old. He is a target for both Judai and Haou; though while Judai's intentions are not evil, Haou's intentions are more evil, a sort of obsession with Johan. He is made a target for some of the wicked spirits, especially Boo.

Jehu Andersen- Johan and Alice's elder brother. He is eighteen years old. He isn't a major target for vengeful spirits, but is often followed around by the other members of the Yuki family. He also sees Judai hanging around with Johan, and panics when he sees the blood on Judai that Johan can't seem to see.

Alice Andersen- Johan and Jehu's younger sister. She is eight years old. She is a target for Haou's cruel and horrible jokes, and is often sent to her parents' room crying because of a strange bloody boy that she saw in her room.

Giese Hunter- A robber who sneaks into the Andersen house late one night. He is driven into insanity by Judai and the vengeful spirits, and murdered by Haou.

Linda- The babysitter. She is a bitch, and is traumatized by Haou after insulting him and making Johan incredibly upset after she called Judai a cheap, disgusting whore.

Father Cornelius- The priest who is called into the house by Andrea to perform an exorcism on the house when Andrea notices the wicked things going on.

(_Ghosts_)

Judai Yuki- One of the youngest of the Yuki family. He is a ghost who takes an interest in Johan. Unlike his brother Haou, he sports no apparent injuries, though Jehu is able to see his wounds. No one else seems to be able to, however. He is not evil, and would never do anything to hurt Johan or his family. In fact, he does anything in his power to protect them, though Haou often hurts him and refuses to let him do anything.

Haou Yuki- Judai's brother and the antagonist of the story. He, unlike Judai, sports all of his wounds. This is because he clung to his hatred even in death, where as Judai let it go. He haunts the Andersen family and causes them grief. He also has an obsession with Johan, though it is believed that all he wants is to keep Johan in the house so that Judai can have him around since he likes him so much.

Boo Yuki- Judai and Haou's cousin. He killed his entire family, and then killed himself. It is believed that he went insane, which is why he killed them. His catchphrase is "Catch them and kill them". He goes after Johan since he is precious to Judai, and Boo wants to hurt Judai even in death.

The Yuki Family- A bunch of vengeful spirits that exist in the house. They have grotesque forms, and are often just wandering around or seen in Joshua's nightmares.

Me: Okay! So, now that we know about the characters and their appearances...

Lucy: Let's move on to the Parent's Guide!

Me: This was written more for fun than anything, and will let you know how much sexuality, gore, violence, language, and intense/frightening scenes will be in this story, just so you can tell if this is something that you want or will be able to read!

Lucy: So, here it is!

Me: We were careful not to use any names so that no one knows just who does what, but there might be some spoilers, so we left out a bit of detail in it so no one knows when it will happen or to whom it will!

**The "Parent's" Guide**

**Sexuality**

A man and a woman engage in sexual activities, but are interrupted when the man sees a horrifying image looming at the foot of their bed. Their sexual activities end with this.

No other sexual things happen.

A few people kiss one another, but I don't see how that really counts as sexuality, but whatever. Just a bit of hugging, making out, and maybe some mentions of sexual stuff.

Nothing major this time.

**Violence/Gore**

Plenty of violence and some gore in this. A boy teenage spirit walks around with a bullet hole in his head, a missing eye, a slit throat, and a blood covered body.

Some mentions of blood in the prologue, nothing major.

Some graphic gore coming from the vengeful spirits looming around. Some of them are bloody or are spitting up blood, but it's nothing that's absolutely terrifying, so no worries.

A man has plenty of nightmares where those involved are wounded or are bleeding.

A man walks around with an ax and chops at people, missing them, but this would be viewed as violence since the man is aiming to kill those that he is chasing.

A boy's hand is wounded after he tries to escape the house and the window closes on it. Nothing graphic, and he's fine in the end. He just gets a small cut and a bit of bruising, but otherwise, it's nothing major.

A boy has hands from an unknown spirit wrapped around his throat and mouth to keep him from speaking. Again, this is just counted as violence, not gore.

A man watches as his reflection kills itself by slitting its throat open, and the man is then killed. This is not seen, but implied, and it is unknown as to what became of the body.

A bit more blood than this, but mostly, they are involved in nightmares or on the vengeful spirits.

**Language**

A few uses of "damn", but that's not really a swear. "Hell" is used, but it's mostly used in reference to the place. Maybe a few uses of other swear words such as "bitch, fuck, shit, etc." but overall, nothing too intense.

I know swearing isn't a major issue, but some people get offended by it, so this is just letting you all know what type of language could possibly be in this story.

**Drugs/Alcohol**

None. 'Nuff said.

**Intense/Frightening Scenes**

The only major frightening thing that I can think of for this story could be the bloody figures, the intentions of the ghosts, the nightmares, and maybe some of the scenes where the ghosts are around.

The possessions are a bit creepy, but overall, it's not all that bad.

Slightly freakier than Mary's Play House, but I think it's just because of the intentions, motives, and actions of the spirits and the people who are possessed and nothing more.

Me: Okay, guys!

Lucy: We're sorry if this was boring to anyone, but we just wanted to give you all a warning since this is going to be a fairly creepy story and we didn't want anyone getting caught off guard!

Me: Of course, you didn't have to read this if you didn't want to, so please don't be mad if this ruined anything for you all! We tried not to give out too much information on it!

Lucy: Anyway, we hope to get the prologue up at least after updating a few more of our stories and getting a few more reviews on those that have just been updated!

Me: Please be kind and we will start this soon!

Lucy: We are very worried about starting this one, so please be kind! We were nervous about putting this up as the first chapter, but we felt that we needed a warning page or an Author's Note of some sort before we continued.

Me: Anyway, please enjoy the story when it begins!


	2. Prologue

**Title**: A Haunting on Executioner Street

**Genre**: horror, supernatural, romance

**Rating**: T for slight sexual themes and intense violence

**Pairing**: JohanXJudai (_spiritshipping_); other very slight OC pairings

**Summary**: Based on the 2005 movie "_The Amityville Horror_". Joshua and Andrea Andersen and their three children; Johan, Jehu, and Alice; are moving into an elegant Long Island home. What they don't know is that six gruesome murders were committed there the year before. Boo Yuki murdered his aunt and uncle, his parents, and his four younger cousins by shooting them before shooting himself. No sooner are the Andersens moved into the house than they begin seeing horrible things- the ghosts of Judai and Haou Yuki, the latter of the two is bloody and malicious, and horribly disfigured bodies- and hearing ghostly voices throughout the house. Joshua seems to notice it the most, and it isn't long before he becomes a danger to those around him. When the local priest, called in to bless the house, comes charging out in horror after being swarmed by evil voices and attacked by the wicked and vengeful Haou, he issues a dire warning to the Andersens - 'Leave that Damned house'. But will they be able to escape before the house and its vengeful spirits take control of Joshua - and make him into a deadly menace bent on killing his family? And will Johan be protected by Judai, who wants to save the Andersens from his brother's wicked wrath?

Me: All right, guys!

Lucy: You've asked, and we are delivering it to you! The first chapter is up, though this is technically the prologue of the story, so we hope you all enjoy it, guys!

Me: Please enjoy!

_**Prologue**_

"_Catch 'em... Kill 'em..._"

The young man in his bed shifted and murmured "no" under his breath. He clamps his hands over his ears, but the whispering voice managed to sink through his hands, as if talking directly in his mind.

"_Catch 'em... Kill 'em!_"

The voice demanded more and more with each second, and the young man found it almost impossble to disobey the voice. He tried. He tried so hard to disobey, but nothing worked.

"C-catch 'em..."

"_Catch 'em!_"

The young man shifted and moaned in his sleep, the voice filling his mind.

"K-Kill 'em..."

"_Kill 'em!_"

The young man snapped awake almost instantly, stood up from his bed, and grabbed the gun that he always kept right beside his nightstand in case of an emergency.

* * *

Walking up the stairs, the young man was certain to be as quiet as possible. Like a mouse sneaking out at night to capture a piece of cheese or a crumb that had been left out.

He pushed open the door to his parents' room and walked inside.

His mother and father were sleeping peacefully on their bed, arms entangled around each other. The young man raised the gun and aimed it at the both of them.

"C-catch 'em..." he murmured as the voice in his head did.

His finger moved to the trigger and he took careful aim. He made sure that there was no way for him to miss and risk them moving around. He closed one eye.

"Kill 'em."

_BAM!_

* * *

In their room at the very top floor, the two brown-haired brothers both snapped awake.

Both of them were fifteen years old, and slept in the same bed. Judai, the younger, sat up startled and glanced around as the sound of gunshots filled the house.

"Momma! Daddy!" he cried.

Trying to leap from his bed, Haou, his elder brother (older than him by a year), grabbed his arm and yanked him back. "Judai, no!" Haou said, dragging Judai towards the closet.

Judai flailed. "B-but what about Momma and Daddy? Cecil and Leander? Auntie and Uncle?" he asked.

Haou shook his head and pushed Judai into the closet, closing the door behind him as he also climbed in. "There's nothing we can do now except hide and hope they are okay," he whispered.

Judai gulped and nodded slowly.

Haou huddled beside Judai and held him in his arms, and the two brothers sat trembling in the closet, just waiting for whoever was doing this to come and get them next.

* * *

When the young man finally reached Haou and Judai's room, he had killed everyone.

His mother, his father, his two younger cousins (Judai and Haou's older and younger brothers Leander and Cecil), and his aunt and uncle. Now all that was left were Haou and Judai.

He opened the door and walked inside.

They were no where in sight.

The young man snarled in his throat and wandered the room, kicking over items large enough to be hiding places, but still he could not find them. Until, that is, he looked in the closet.

He found them huddled in the corner, holding each other, and shuddering.

"B-Boo?" Judai whispered.

The young man, Boo Yuki, stared blankly down at Haou and Judai, and raised the gun up to them. Both Judai and Haou shivered, and Judai forced his voice out yet again.

"W-what are you doing, Boo?" he whispered.

"I love you both," Boo murmured.

His voice was dripping with a possessed sarcasm and a possessed cruelty. A wicked smile stretched across his face, like the smile of a wicked and evil demon straight from Hell.

"And I love you... to death."

_BAM! BAM!_

* * *

The police arrived too late.

Everyone, including Boo himself, was dead.

Bullet holes had been drilled into each and every one of them, and when they found Boo, he was laying at the foot of Haou and Judai's bed, a gun in his hand, a bullet hole right through his left temple.

Haou and Judai were laying in the bloody closet.

A bullet hole lied in each of their heads, and some littered their chests. One of Haou's eyes had been shot through, so he was missing an eye when they found his body.

The case was a murder/suicide, and after the mess was cleaned, the house was put up for sale.

No one bought it for 20 years.

But now, in the year 2010, that's all about to change.

* * *

Me: Oh, that was sad! Boo, Judai's cousin, murdered him and his entire family! But if that didn't happen, then there would be no need for a story, so here we go!

Lucy: The next chapter, we meet the Andersens as they come looking at the house!

Me: Please review and we shall update as soon as we are able to! Thank you all for liking the story so far, and we shall update it prompty, so please have no fears!


	3. The House on Executioner Street

**Title**: A Haunting on Executioner Street

**Genre**: horror, supernatural, romance

**Rating**: T for slight sexual themes and intense violence

**Pairing**: JohanXJudai (_spiritshipping_); other very slight OC pairings

**Summary**: Based on the 2005 movie "_The Amityville Horror_". Joshua and Andrea Andersen and their three children; Johan, Jehu, and Alice; are moving into an elegant Long Island home. What they don't know is that six gruesome murders were committed there the year before. Boo Yuki murdered his aunt and uncle, his parents, and his four younger cousins by shooting them before shooting himself. No sooner are the Andersens moved into the house than they begin seeing horrible things- the ghosts of Judai and Haou Yuki, the latter of the two is bloody and malicious, and horribly disfigured bodies- and hearing ghostly voices throughout the house. Joshua seems to notice it the most, and it isn't long before he becomes a danger to those around him. When the local priest, called in to bless the house, comes charging out in horror after being swarmed by evil voices and attacked by the wicked and vengeful Haou, he issues a dire warning to the Andersens - 'Leave that Damned house'. But will they be able to escape before the house and its vengeful spirits take control of Joshua - and make him into a deadly menace bent on killing his family? And will Johan be protected by Judai, who wants to save the Andersens from his brother's wicked wrath?

Me: The next chapter, chapter one, is up!

Lucy: Judai and Haou have been killed, and for 20 years, no one has ever moved into the house! Why? Well, we shall all see why in a few short chapters, no won't we?

Me: So now, please enjoy the first chapter, guys!

Lucy: We have some slightly supernatural stuff going on in the first chappie, so there is no need for alarm or fear that this will be a slow-starting story, because it will not!

_**Chapter One: The House on Executioner Street**_

"Oh, look! There it is!"

The Andersen children glanced up from whatever they had been previously engaged in; fifteen year old Johan in a book, eighteen year old Jehu in his Ipod, and eight year old Alice with her stuffed animal Bootsie; and spotted the house their mother was pointing at.

It was creepy, to say the least.

It had at least three stories, and the woodwork was so old that Johan thought it might collapse into itself. The walls were a bright white color, and there were two windows at the very top that appeared like eyes. The porch was like a mouth, old torn up floorboards forming the evil teeth of the house, the carpet on the stairs the tongue.

Johan felt cold as their black Sudan rolled into the driveway behind the realtor's red Hundai.

There was something very wrong about this house, and he could tell all of that just by looking at it. He didn't need to go inside to know that there was evil in those walls.

When the care came to a stop, Andrea, Johan's mother, skipped out of the car.

Joshua, Johan's father, sighed and pushed the door to his side of the car open and stepped outside. He stretched and sighed again, making sure his back was perfectly arched.

"God, I hate being in a car that long," he said.

Andrea opened up the back car doors and let her three children get out of the car. She brushed some of her long blue bangs out of her face and spun around like a pixie in the yard.

Jehu exited the car first, then Alice, and then Johan.

As soon as they were out, Johan felt a cold feeling wash over him. He had no idea where it was coming from, but it felt evil. It was as if some cold, wicked spirit was wrapping its hands around his heart and holding it still. He couldn't get enough oxygen in his lungs. It was a nasty feeling, and Johan's vision started to get blurry, his head starting to hurt.

_No_, Johan thought. _I can't pass out here._

Too late.

Johan's legs gave out, and he collapsed forward. He would have hit the ground if his elder brother, Jehu, hadn't spun around and caught him against his chest.

"Johan!" Jehu called, giving his brother's shoulders a firm shake. "Are you all right?"

Johan shook his head to clear it, and glanced up at the foggy image of his brother. "Y-yeah," he said, coughing to clear his throat. "I-I'm fine. I just locked my knees in the car or something for too long and got a little light-headed is all."

Jehu frowned, not convinced.

He could always tell whenever Johan was lying to him. No one else was able to tell, but Jehu knew right off when Johan was telling the truth. It must have been his "Big Brother Senses" or something.

"Are you sure?" he asked. He then lowered his voice. "Are you... sensing something?"

Johan felt cold at the thought.

Ever since he was little, Johan had been able to see things. Things that weren't the things young children dreamed of. He was able to see things that no one else, besides his brother Jehu, could see.

But Johan was a special case.

He was able to sense these thing, these invisible-to-normal-people creatures, before he saw them. Jehu was not able to do this. And it was this fact that Johan would faint a lot.

His doctor believed that Johan just had random fainting spells, but Jehu knew better.

The reason Johan fainted a lot was because whenever he sensed something, for some odd reason, his body would temporarily shut down, as if to keep the spirits from coming towards him. Spirits are usually attracted to those who see or sense them, so Johan's body must have shut down so that whatever was around wouldn't sense him and come towards him.

"I-I don't think so," Johan whispered. "I think I just locked my knees, is all."

Jehu was still unconvinced, but he let it slide.

He helped Johan stand, keeping his hands at his brother's shoulders and waist, in case he collapsed again. Steadying Johan, Jehu walked him to his mother and father.

Alice took a look at Johan and instantly knew something was wrong.

"Big Brother?" she asked.

Johan looked down at her just as she was taking her thumb from her mouth. Alice was eight years old and still had a very bad habit about sucking on her thumb.

She was clutching her stuffed animal Bootsie under her arm, and her long blue hair, like her mother's, fell around her waist. She was wearing one of Jehu's T shirts, whose short-sleeves fell to her wrists and the hem of the shirt fell to her ankles, and no shorts. Alice's bright green eyes locked with Johan's.

"Yes?" Johan asked.

"Is Big Brother okay?" Alice asked.

Johan gave a small nod. "Y-yeah," he said, shaking his head and leaning up against Jehu for support. "I'm fine. Just a little dizzy is all. I just locked my knees in the car and made myself a bit light-headed."

Andrea and Joshua got in to the conversation and moved towards Johan.

Johan felt his father reach out and feel his forehead for a fever. "Are you sure, Johan?" he asked. "You seem a little pale. Are you sure you are sensing anything?"

Johan's parents knew of his psychic abilities and understood them.

That's what Johan loved. His parents were so understanding about both him and his abilities, so whenever they happened, Johan never feared to talk to his parents about it.

Andrea took her son from Jehu and stroked his forehead. "You sure, baby?" she asked.

Johan nodded and let his mother lead him into their new house, after the realtor unlocked the door and walked inside. Andrea and Joshua had come and picked out the house long ago, and were just now moving in to it with their three children. This was the children's first time ever seeing the house.

As the realtor walked them into the massive front room, Johan was reminded of a castle.

It was a modern home, but the size was like a castle. It was huge, it was like something out of a fairy tale. Johan and Jehu glanced around the house while Alice sucked on her thumb.

"Isn't it gorgeous?" Andrea said, twirling. "And we got it for such a cheap price."

"Yes," Joshua eyed the realtor suspiciously. The realtor shifted uncomfortably under his cold, emerald gaze. "We did. Now, Mrs. Bellum, will you tell us now why this house was so cheap?"

The realtor, Mrs. Bellum, glanced away. "Because no one else would buy it," she murmured.

"Why not?" Jehu asked.

The realtor sighed and shook her head, wiping sweat from her brow. "No one would buy it," she said. "because twenty years ago, there was a thing that happened here. Something... not too nice."

The entire Andersen family was silent.

Alice, in a state of sudden fear, clung to her mother's skirt and shivered. Andrea scooped Alice into her arms and rocked her back and forth, while she stared at Mrs. Bellum.

Joshua eyed the woman. "What do you mean?"

Mrs. Bellum sighed and looked around the house. "Y'ever hear of Boo Yuki?" she asked. When the family shook their heads, she explained. "He and his family, the Yukis, lived here a long time ago. Twenty years 'go. They were peaceful folks, and Boo loved his family very much. He lived here with his aunt, his uncle, his mother and father, and his four younger cousins."

"What happened?" Joshua asked.

Mrs. Bellum shook her head. "One day," she said. "One horrible night, something became of Boo. No one knows what. Some say he went mad, other say he went insane. He took a gun and... blew countless bullets into every single member of this house. Right in these bedrooms, each and everyone one of the Yukis were killed. In the most gruesome way."

"And what of Boo?" Jehu asked, curious.

"He commited suicide," Mrs. Bellum answered. "Put a bullet right in his head."

Joshua waved his hand and dismissed the story. "If no one will buy the house 'cause they're afraid of ghosts," he said with a laugh. "then have no fear. We Andersens don't fear ghosts in the slightest."

Mrs. Bellum locked eyes with the man. "I pray that I can believe you, Mr. Andersen," she said.

As soon as the talk of ghosts finished, Mrs. Bellum and the parents started talking about the contract of buying the house. While they were talking, Alice and Jehu and Johan stood waiting for them to be finished. Neither of them said a word to each other, and they were all just looking around at the front hall of the house.

Johan paused when he felt something creep up his back.

It was almost as if someone's hands were running up his spine, on his bare back, underneath his white T shirt. He shifted uncomfortably at the new feeling and groaned silently.

He shifted his gaze towards one of the vents resting by the massive staircase.

The vent was creaking.

Johan thought he could see something staring back at him from behind the vent, and a voice whispering something, something too fast for Johan to make out everything that it was. He only caught a few words.

"_Catch' em! Kill 'em!_"

"_B-Boo?_"

"_Catch 'em!_"

"_I love you both._"

"_And I love you-"_

_"Catch 'em..._"

"_-to death._"

"_KILL 'EM!_"

Johan cried out as it felt like something sharp, like a knife, dug into the back of his neck. A blast of white appeared before his eyes, and the pain seemed to burn through him for an instant before vanishing.

Joshua whirled around. "Johan?" he yelled.

Andrea and Joshua ran to their son, who had stopped screaming, and was now hyperventilating. Jehu was by his side, and Alice was clinging to the hem on his shirt.

Mrs. Bellum rushed over to see what was happening as well.

Joshua tilted Johan's head back and locked eyes with his son, who looked so much like him. "Johan, what's wrong?" he asked, and then in a lower tone, he added. "Are you sensing something again?"

Johan shook his head. "I-it's nothing," he lied. "I just thought I heard something in the vents is all."

Mrs. Bellum nodded her head. "The vents in this house are quite old," she said. "There is a chance that they will creak every now and again, that must have been what you heard."

"Y-yeah," Johan said, stealing a glance at Jehu.

After reassuring his parents and siblings that he was fine, Johan turned and headed up towards the stairs to check out the upper rooms. Jehu had asked if Johan wanted him to go, but Johan had declined and told his brother that he would be fine by himself. Jehu was also reluctant, but soon let Johan go on his own.

Johan glanced at the vents one last time and passed them by, not hearing the scraping of nails, or the young man's voice that was whispering something that would soon become a nightmare to the Andersen family.

"_Catch 'em..._"

Johan walked right by the vents without hearing anything. He never even one noticed the pair of clear, blood-shot eyes peering at him from the vents at the top of the stairs.

"_...and kill 'em._"

* * *

Me: All right! Chapter one, and already Johan's seeing and hearing things! But what are these things? Are they all in his head or are they a much more sinister being?

Lucy: If you all want to find out, you'll have to read on to the next chapter!

Me: Johan's heading upstairs, and the room where Haou and Judai died will end up being his bedroom, so who do you all think he is going to meet in the next, exciting chapter of "_A Haunting on Executioner Street_"?

Lucy: Review and we shall update!


	4. Friend in the Closet

**Title**: A Haunting on Executioner Street

**Genre**: horror, supernatural, romance

**Rating**: T for slight sexual themes and intense violence

**Pairing**: JohanXJudai (_spiritshipping_); other very slight OC pairings

**Summary**: Based on the 2005 movie "_The Amityville Horror_". Joshua and Andrea Andersen and their three children; Johan, Jehu, and Alice; are moving into an elegant Long Island home. What they don't know is that six gruesome murders were committed there the year before. Boo Yuki murdered his aunt and uncle, his parents, and his four younger cousins by shooting them before shooting himself. No sooner are the Andersens moved into the house than they begin seeing horrible things- the ghosts of Judai and Haou Yuki, the latter of the two is bloody and malicious, and horribly disfigured bodies- and hearing ghostly voices throughout the house. Joshua seems to notice it the most, and it isn't long before he becomes a danger to those around him. When the local priest, called in to bless the house, comes charging out in horror after being swarmed by evil voices and attacked by the wicked and vengeful Haou, he issues a dire warning to the Andersens - 'Leave that Damned house'. But will they be able to escape before the house and its vengeful spirits take control of Joshua - and make him into a deadly menace bent on killing his family? And will Johan be protected by Judai, who wants to save the Andersens from his brother's wicked wrath?

Me: The next chapter is up!

Lucy: Johan has had an encounter with a spirit, with whom we believe to be Boo Yuki, and is now heading up to what will now be his new room, the room in which both Haou, Judai, and Boo were killed.

Me: Does this bode well for any of them? Read on!

Lucy: Chapter begin!

_**Chapter Two: Friend in the Closet**_

Johan opened up the door to the room at the highest point of the house, which was to be his bedroom. His mother and father had told him of this long ago, before he had even seen the house.

Truth be told, Johan liked it.

It was a fairly simple room, and though it was simple, it was big. Johan's bed had already been moved into the room, and was right in the center, between what appeared to be the two windows he had seen.

Those two windows formed the "eyes" of the house.

Johan scanned around the room, interested in everything. His parents had put all of his stuff in his room, though most of his books were still packed away in their boxes, resting underneath Johan's bed.

Johan turned around and looked at-

He paused.

_W-who is that?_

Johan spotted a young brunette standing by the window with his back to Johan. He obviously hadn't heard Johan come in. The brunette was about Johan's age, and Johan couldn't see his face. From where he was standing, it looked as though the brunette were wearing a pair of boxers, a white T shirt, and nothing more.

Johan stepped forward, his boot creaking on the floorboards.

The brunette heard him and spun around, eyes wide. This was the first time Johan saw him in full. And, he would admit this, this boy was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. They matched the color of his hair perfectly.

"Um," Johan wasn't sure how to start. "What are you, um, doing here?"

The brunette shivered and took a step away from Johan. "S-stay back," he whispered, almost inaudibly. Johan obviously didn't hear, since he still walked towards the brunette.

"You know this house was bought already, right?" he asked.

The brunette paused and calmed down a bit. He straightened his back and nodded slowly. "Yes," he whispered. "I-I-I know that this house has been bought, and I accept that fact."

Johan tilted his head in confusion. "Who are you?"

The brunette chewed on his lower lip, as if unsure of how to answer. Johan frowned. He really wanted to know who this boy was. Was he a new neighbor? A new classmate maybe? Or maybe-

Johan blinked and stared at the brunette a bit longer. "Are you-"

He shook his head. The brunette glanced up and stared at Johan. For a moment, the brunette's entire body seemed to appear cold, as if it had lost all of its color in one second. Johan glanced at the boy's face and thought he saw a flash of blood, but upon looking closer, he saw that there was no marks or cold areas, which usually appeared skeletal, on the boy.

"-dead?"

The brunette's eyes widened, and he glanced at Johan. "H-how did you-"

"My brother, Jehu, and I-" Johan began. "-are able to see spirits. We can usually tell, since if you look at a spirit long enough, they get a Cold Spot on their bodies. That Cold Spot makes whatever part it's on appear skeletal and gray for a split second."

The brunette frowned and looked at the ground.

Johan stepped a bit closer and noticed that this spirit, whoever he was, had no more Cold Spots on his body. "Who are you?" he asked. "What is your name?"

The spirit looked at the ground. "Judai..." he whispered. "Judai Yuki."

Johan froze.

_Yuki?_ he thought. He knew that Yuki was the last name of the family that had lived in this house some twenty years or so ago. He also knew that they were the family who were killed by Boo Yuki, a family member of their's.

"I use..." Judai sighed. "to live in this house. Long ago."

Johan couldn't say anything.

He was shocked. Standing before him was one of the people who had been involved in those murders. One of the victims. The one who had been killed in this very room. In the closet.

"Judai," Johan said, stepping forward. "Do you mind if I call you that?"

Judai shook his head. "I don't mind," he said with a big smile. Johan felt his face turn warm, and he knew he was blushing. Judai looked down. "It has been a long time since I've seen anyone alive in this house. This place is just a graveyard. Spirits live all around thus house. My brothers, my parents, my aunt and uncle, and my-"

Judai stopped and gasped, looking towards the hallway.

"Oh no..." he whispered.

Johan noticed right off that Judai was afraid. The ghost turned pale as a sheet; he hadn't been before; and started trembling. He took a step back, and Johan noticed that his breathing was becoming more and more rapid.

"Judai?" Johan asked. "What's wrong?"

"No..." Judai whispered, almost inaudibly. He started backing up towards the closet, where he had supposedly been killed. "No! Boo, don't! D-don't come in here, Boo! Y-you're not allowed in here!"

Johan stepped forward and reached for the spirit. "Judai!" he called. "What's wrong?"

Judai shivered in horror and covered his ears, closing his eyes tightly. "_NO_! DON'T COME NEAR ME, BOO! HAOU, HELP ME!" he yelled as loud as he possibly could.

He turned and ran towards the closet, still screaming as loud as possible.

Johan called after the spirit, who hid himself in the closet. Johan grabbed it, since it had no locks on it, and rushed inside, looking around for the brown-haired spirit that he had started to become fond of.

He couldn't find him.

There was nothing in the closet that even remotely looked like a spirit. But, even if Judia wasn't in sight, Johan could feel the cold sensations that came with ghosts being around. But he couldn't make out the location.

"Judai?" Johan whispered, walking inside the closet. "Judai? Are you here?"

The bluenette felt pained. Judai was gone. Johan remembered how freaked out he had looked. He had been shouting at some man named "Boo", but Johan didn't know who that was. Somehow, Johan had a bad feeling that whoever Boo was, he had done something horrible. He recalled little about the conversation involving the Yuki murders that the realtor, Mrs. Bellum, had given them a short while ago.

Little did Johan know that Judai was much closer than he realized.

On the ceiling of the high closet, where Johan hadn't looked, Judai was being held by a pair of blood arms that came from the wall. One of the hands was laced around Judai's mouth, nails digging above his lips, causing him to temporarily bleed.

Judai struggled and reached for Johan, calling for him to run away before it was too late, but the hand made it impossible for Johan to hear him or even know he was there.

Judai cast a glance at the wall behind him, where the arms were coming from.

_Haou!_ he shouted mentally, using the telepathy that all ghosts were given when they first passed away. _Don't hurt him, Haou! H-he's not a bad person! He's not like Boo!_

From next to him, a face materialized from the wall, the owner of the bloody arms.

The face looked almost identical to Judai's, only about a year older. It belonged to Judai's slightly older brother, Haou. Haou turned and glared down at Johan with a wicked snarl.

Haou looked different from perfect, flawless Judai.

When they die, humans have no idea that if they come back as ghosts, they need not feel hatred. If a ghost comes back with extreme hatred in their souls, they keep all the wounds they possessed in life, forever and ever.

Judai had died without hatred.

Haou had not.

Because of this, one of Haou's eyes was missing. Just a blood eye socket remained, dripping a stream of blood, like tears, down his cheek. Blood spread all over his face, and he sported countless bullet holes and tons of blood on other parts of his body. Like Judai, however, Haou wore a T shirt and boxers. He looked identical to Judai; the same brown hair, but his eyes, or rather eye, was bright yellow.

_It doesn't matter_, Haou thought bitterly, squeezing his hand over Judai's mouth and glaring at Johan. _Boo or not, this man will not stay in our house any longer! I will never allow anyone to enter this house again!_

Judai shook his head. _No! Please Haou! Leave him alone!_

Haou ignored his ghostly brother and sent his soul towards Johan from the wall behind the bluenette. Judai watched it horror as a white creature, another power that Haou had recieved as a spirit, moved towards Johan. This creature possessed claws rather than hands, like two massive metal blades.

It swung its blades down towards Johan just as the brunette gave a wild, unheard the the bluenette shriek-

"Johan!"

Johan turned, and the blade missed.

The voice, Judai would later realize, had come from Johan's father Joshua, who was calling for Johan to come down and check out the rest of the house. Johan had neither seen nor heard the white thing that was behind him, aiming to take his life.

Johan called to his father that he would be right there, and left the closet, closing the door behind him.

As soon as Johan was no longer in the bedroom, Haou released Judai's mouth and made the white spirit that he had created with his ghostly powers vanish into thin air. He then glared at Judai with his single yellow eye and his bloody eye socket.

"Judai, are you fucking insane?" Haou bellowed. "Trying to protect a human? We're ghosts! This is our house! No one can be allowed to make our house into their home!

Judai glanced away and shivered at his brother's tone.

"H-he's not so bad," he whispered. "A-and I-" Judai stopped and looked at his glaring brother, and then quickly away again. "I-I thought maybe he and I could be friends, maybe."

Haou's single eye widened.

He grabbed Judai and slammed him against the wall, gripping his mouth shut with his hand again. "Never. Make friends. With Mortals," Haou spat at his younger ghost brother. "You're a spirit now."

Judai frowned and nodded slowly.

Haou released his brother and then slipped away back into the wall. Judai was left floating near the ceiling, and when Haou vanished, Judai was dropped to the floor with a painful thud. He curled up in the spot where he had been killed in life, where he was now eternally safe from the spirit of his psychotic cousing Boo, and started to cry.

* * *

Me: Oh no! Judai seems to want to be friends with Johan, but Haou seems to want to kill him! And more importantly, Haou does not want Judai to be friends with Johan because he's human!

Lucy: But if Haou is willing to kill Johan... then what will happen?

Me: Will his feelings remain, or does Haou have something much more sinister up his sleeve to get the Andersen's out of his house? And what are his motives?

Lucy: Review and we shall update!


	5. Boo Yuki

**Title**: A Haunting on Executioner Street

**Genre**: horror, supernatural, romance

**Rating**: T for slight sexual themes and intense violence

**Pairing**: JohanXJudai (_spiritshipping_); other very slight OC pairings

**Summary**: Based on the 2005 movie "_The Amityville Horror_". Joshua and Andrea Andersen and their three children; Johan, Jehu, and Alice; are moving into an elegant Long Island home. What they don't know is that six gruesome murders were committed there the year before. Boo Yuki murdered his aunt and uncle, his parents, and his four younger cousins by shooting them before shooting himself. No sooner are the Andersens moved into the house than they begin seeing horrible things- the ghosts of Judai and Haou Yuki, the latter of the two is bloody and malicious, and horribly disfigured bodies- and hearing ghostly voices throughout the house. Joshua seems to notice it the most, and it isn't long before he becomes a danger to those around him. When the local priest, called in to bless the house, comes charging out in horror after being swarmed by evil voices and attacked by the wicked and vengeful Haou, he issues a dire warning to the Andersens - 'Leave that Damned house'. But will they be able to escape before the house and its vengeful spirits take control of Joshua - and make him into a deadly menace bent on killing his family? And will Johan be protected by Judai, who wants to save the Andersens from his brother's wicked wrath?

Me: The next chapter is up, guys!

Lucy: Johan has seen Judai, and we have met Haou, Judai's wicked elder brother who seems to want Johan dead. But what is going to happen to the Andersen family?

Me: This takes place a few days after the Andersens moved in.

Lucy: Please enjoy!

_**Chapter Three: Boo Yuki**_

Several days later, the Andersen family was officially moved into their new house.

The Andersen children enjoyed the house, and were often playing hide and seek with each other in the many rooms. Joshua and Andrea enjoyed the backyard as much as possible.

And then, there was Johan's concerns on the spirits.

Johan had seen his friend Judai again, especially when he tried to sleep. Judai would sit near the closet and smile at him. Johan was never afraid of Judai, since Judai had no Cold Spots on him.

But there was something that did scare Johan.

Every now and again, when he heard a creak near the stairs, Judai would panic and run into the closet. Johan would bury himself into the bed and pretend to sleep.

Something would stalk into his room, sniff the air, look at Johan, and then leave.

This happened every night.

And every single night, whatever or whoever it was coming into Johan's bedroom would step closer and closer and closer to Johan's bed. And he knew that soon, the figure would reach him.

* * *

Downstairs, on their fifth night of living in the house, Andrea was busy cooking dinner. Johan and Jehu were playing cards in the living room, and Alice was helping Joshua set the table.

Andrea was busy cooking spaghetti, and was very focused on her work.

She was so focused upon her work, in fact, that she didn't even take notice to the strange, abnormal young man who walked into the kitchen somewhere behind her.

The young man looked at Andrea curiously.

She was a young and lovely woman, and she was busy cooking.

The young man decided not to disturb her.

He walked over to the fridge, were various letter magnets were seen. He brushed some of his dusty and bloody brown hair out of his face, and took a magnet in his hand.

The young man shifted the gun that he always held in his hand so that it was under his arm. He moved the magnets around so that the mess of letters started to form a sentence. It was short, and recquired double letters, but the young man managed to find those and use them. He made his words, and then looked at the woman.

Andrea hadn't even been alerted to his presence.

She was humming and swaying slightly to a song as she cooked. She had her long blue hair up, and she was wearing an orang longsleeve shirt and a black pair of jeans.

The young man closed his eyes, held the gun in his hand, and headed back up the stairs.

Andrea, by this time, turned to the fridge to go and get the tomato sauce for the spaghetti. As she turned, she was horrified to find that the bright and colorful alphabet magnets that she had put on the fridge had changed to form a sentence.

"_Catch 'em & Kill 'em._"

Andrea frowned and folded her arms across her chest. "Now," she whispered. "Who could have done that?"

She looked into the livingroom and saw Johan and Jehu still playing cards. She saw Jehu smiling, and she knew that only her trouble-making son could have some something like this.

Andrea shook her head. "My silly Jehu," she laughed.

Believing that Jehu was the one to do it, Andrea ignored it as she went back to cooking. She didn't seen the pair of bloodshot eyes looking at her through the vents of the staircase.

* * *

Later, when dinner was ready, the Andersen family was sitting at the table. It was a fairly silent dinner, except for the few mumbles coming from Alice. Alice was looking down at the ground, muttering something under her breath, as if speaking to someone that no one else could see. It was as if there was a dark spirit hanging over her, Johan could feel it.

Finally, when it came to be too much, Joshua set his fork down and looked to Alice.

"Honey," he said. "Who are you talking to?"

Alice stopped mumbling and looked up at Joshua. She flashed her father a wide grin.

"Cecil," she answered.

Johan froze in midbite. He knew that name. Judai had murmured it once while he thought Johan was sleeping. Johan heard a giggle when Judai had said the name, and the giggle itself was cold and uninviting.

He looked at his smiling sister.

Behind her, Johan could have sworn that he saw someone with blond hair. It was a quick flash, and then the creature was gone, but when it had appeared, Johan saw a bloody bullet hole in his forehead, blood dripping down his face and onto his clothes. How? How could Alice see such things and not become scared by it? Johan, who was sixteen, was petrified.

"Who?" Joshua asked, shocked.

"Cecil," Alice answered with a wide grin. "The boy who lives in the vents."

Johan's heart started to race. He had heard about the vents as well.

Judai had told Johan that the one to fear, the one who took all of their lives, Boo Yuki, lived inside the vents. Judai said his spirit haunted the vent above the house more than anything. Judai also said that some of the spirits were trapped inside because Boo liked to torture them, even in their time to die. Judai shuddered and said that's why Johan's room was his safe place. It seemed like Boo couldn't get that far into the room, at least, not yet anyway.

But he got closer every night...

_Stmp. Creak..._

Johan's heart nearly stopped again. He knew that sound. He had heard it before.

The thudding of his heart drowned out almost every other noise. His father chatting with his mother, Jehu listening to his music, Alice talking to her father about the boy in the vents. All of it was a dull buzzing in his ear.

_Stmp. Creeeeaak..._

His emerald eyes went to the brunette standing in the doorway.

Judai flashed Johan a tiny smile.

He hadn't left the bedroom ever since he had been murdered so long ago. The bedroom was his safe place, where his brother Haou protected him and it scared him to be out of there.

But Johan was downstairs, and Judai wanted to see him.

He had come all the way down the stairs, looking around each time, and was now standing in the hallway leading to the kitchen. He smiled and a tiny wave was all he gave Johan. Johan smiled back, but then his face turned pale and startled. He opened his mouth in a silent scream, no sound coming up from his throat. He felt paralyzed.

_Stp. Screeaaak... scritch._

Judai gasped and whirled around, finding himself face-to-chest with another tall brunette.

His gaze went to the ghost's wild brown eyes. The blood splattered on his face illuminated his eyes and made him terrifying. Judai's small mouth dropped in a wild scream, but no sound came.

Boo smirked. "Hello, Judai. Come to play?"

Judai turned to run.

Boo's hand was around his throat before he even had a chance to get two inches away. He drew the boy back and grabbed his shoulder with his free hand, the smirk growing on his face. Bloodlust filled his eyes as Judai struggled. He might be dead, but Judai could still be torn apart, and he was still able to feel agony, even in death.

Johan's mouth opened again in an agonized scream, which was again silent.

Boo gave a grunt and a forceful tug on Judai's throat.

_SNAP!_

Johan fell silent. Judai's head snapped off his body, blood spraying. The brunette's eyes widened and then he fell silent, as if dead again. The blood splattered on Boo's body, coating him in sticky crimson liquid. He smiled widely and cackled, a sound that only Johan seemed to hear. He let go of Judai's body, which thudded to the ground. He dropped Judai's head into the forming pile of blood, clapped his sticky hands, and turned on his heel, running up the stairs while stealing one last glance back at Johan. Johan could see Judai's blood on Boo's body, and all he could do was stare with a scream building in his throat.

Something hard slammed into his as his vision failed.

"Johan!"

His father's frantic voice echoed in his ear. He felt Joshua shaking him gently, begging to know what was wrong.

Andrea was by his side, clutching her son's arm and asking what had happened. Jehu placed his hands on his little brother's back and cradled his head, breathing calming words to him such as, "It's all right" and "You're going to be okay".

Alice was crying, begging to know what had happened to Johan.

Johan remained silent, trapped in his faint, as his father picked him up and carried him up the stairs as quickly as possible, not even noticing the headless brunette spirit laying inches from the dining room. No one seemed to notice him. Jehu thought his foot nudged something, but he was too worried about his little brother to pay it any mind.

At the top of the stairs, out of sight from the Andersens, too focused on Johan, the blond with the bullet wound in his forehead looked down at the headless brunette.

"You fool," Cecil murmured. "You brainless fool."

* * *

Me: Oh no! Johan saw Judai get killed by Boo Yuki!

Lucy: And he collapsed! And everyone is wondering what is happening to Johan! And Alice is talking about Cecil, Judai's younger twin brother who was killed by Boo.

Me: And apparently, according to Alice, he lives in the vents.

Lucy: What will happen now that all this strangeness is happening? Will the Andersens be all right? Read on if you would like to find out what will happen next!


	6. Cecil's Words

**Title**: A Haunting on Executioner Street

**Genre**: horror, supernatural, romance

**Rating**: T for slight sexual themes and intense violence

**Pairing**: JohanXJudai (_spiritshipping_); other very slight OC pairings

**Summary**: Based on the 2005 movie "_The Amityville Horror_". Joshua and Andrea Andersen and their three children; Johan, Jehu, and Alice; are moving into an elegant Long Island home. What they don't know is that six gruesome murders were committed there the year before. Boo Yuki murdered his aunt and uncle, his parents, and his four younger cousins by shooting them before shooting himself. No sooner are the Andersens moved into the house than they begin seeing horrible things- the ghosts of Judai and Haou Yuki, the latter of the two is bloody and malicious, and horribly disfigured bodies- and hearing ghostly voices throughout the house. Joshua seems to notice it the most, and it isn't long before he becomes a danger to those around him. When the local priest, called in to bless the house, comes charging out in horror after being swarmed by evil voices and attacked by the wicked and vengeful Haou, he issues a dire warning to the Andersens - 'Leave that Damned house'. But will they be able to escape before the house and its vengeful spirits take control of Joshua - and make him into a deadly menace bent on killing his family? And will Johan be protected by Judai, who wants to save the Andersens from his brother's wicked wrath?

Me: The next chapter is up, guys!

Lucy: This one is fairly short, but we hope that it will help everyone understand what's going to happen in the story. We want everyone to learn a bit about the ghosts and why Boo is doing what he does.

Me: Please enjoy this chapter!

Lucy: We hope to update as soon as possible!

_**Chapter Four: Cecil's Words**_

Hours must have passed. Judai's mind was blank, despite the fact that his body had repieced.

Images flashed in front of his face; a picture of him as a child, an image of him and Haou playing together as toddlers, a picture of Cecil covered in blood and hovering above him in a dream, a picture of his mother and his father laughing with him at Christmas time, a picture of Boo smiling at him one morning at the breakfast table, an image of Haou pushing him on the swingset they had in the backyard many years ago, a picture of Boo towering over him with a gun, pointing it right down at Judai's forehead, a wicked smile on his face...

"_NOOOO_...!"

Judai bolted upright with a violent gasp.

He found himself down in the Andersen's hallway, face-down on the crimson rug, leading right to the dining room. The lights were off, and there was almost no sound. All the noise in the house came from upstairs in Johan's room.

Frantic voices from Jehu and Joshua Andersen hummed from the vents. The soft sobs of Alice and Andrea Andersen echoed in the background, a soft comparason to the shrieks from the two males. Johan's soft breathing came from behind them, his body and mind relaxed and still in a small comatose from the shock.

Judai reached up and touched his throat.

A few hours ago, Boo had violently wrenched is head off with a clean snap and dropped his body to the floor. The pain of it still resonated through his neck. He groaned and his fingers brushed across his former wound.

"Ow... that hurt."

"You fucking idiot!" Judai glanced up in shock. "What were you trying to prove?"

Peering at him through the vents was a pair of teal blood-shot eyes. The pupils, usually two tiny beads of black, were slits. The eyes glared down at him, a look of scolding in them. Judai flinched. He knew that look. That was his twin brother Cecil's '_I'm-scolding-you-because-you-did-something-dumb_' look, the look Judai got often when he was alive. Right now, even if he was dead, Cecil still managed to give Judai a glare that would make small children piss themselves.

"Brother," Judai whispered.

"Did you think you were cool?" snapped Cecil. "Did you think you were gornw up enough to take him on? Why'd you leave the room?"

Judai forced himself onto his knees. The pain shifted when he did this. He fought back a groan. "I wanted to check on Johan," he said. "Boo's been eyeing him for some time now, and I didn't want him to get caught up in all of this. He's not involved."

"And you think coming down into Boo's territory will save him?" asked Cecil with an amused laugh. "Ha. You could barely save yourself."

Now Judai was angry.

Forcing himself onto his knees and shifting to glare at Cecil, he started, "Look-"

"You have no powers, unlike Haou, you come down here with no weapons, and you can barely stand up to him," Cecil pointed out. "How do you expect to help Johan and save him from Boo when you can barely stand up as soon as he's done fucking with your body?" Judai fell silent in horror. "That's what I thought. Look, I don't know what you want to do, Judai, nor do I understand why you are fighting so hard for a mortal. You are dead, Judai. You have to face that some time. I don't know why you can't accept that. But I do know this. Boo is strong, fast and insane. If he wants to kill you again, he'll do it. Maybe it would be for the best if he kills Johan. Just let him get it over with."

Judai gasped and glanced at Cecil. "But I-"

"Look," Cecil whispered. "You can't fight him. If you want to have any chance of stopping Boo, you'll have to stop being afraid."

Judai looked down at his hands in horror. They were trembling. Cecil stole one last pitiful glance down at him and drew back, his teal eyes closing with a single stream of blood dripping in front of his eyes.

"You have two choices, Judai; either face Boo with no fear, or come join us in the vents."

And he said no more on the subject.

* * *

Me: Oh no! Cecil has chewed Judai out and is telling him that he can either try to face Boo, the source of all his fear, or he can go and join the other ghosts in the vents and let Boo slay Johan!

Lucy: For those of you wondering, Judai and Johan will switch on and off between who is seme and who is uke in this story, as you can see. Judai is trying to be the seme by keeping Johan safe from Boo, even though Boo scares the living, or dead, shit out of Judai.

Me: What will happen next?

Lucy: Please review nicely and we shall update soon!


End file.
